An object, such as a ball, dart, plug or bar, may be deployed into a well to form an obstruction for such purposes as activating a downhole tool, diverting a downhole fluid flow and/or forming a temporary plug between stages, or zones, of the well. For example, an object may be pumped into a well for purposes of lodging in a seat of an operator of a downhole tool, such as a valve, so that the resulting pressure may be used to shift the valve to an open or closed state. As another example, an object may be pumped into a well to a certain downhole location for purposes of diverting a fracturing fluid from a tubing string into a surrounding formation. A given object may be used for multiple functions, such as, for example, when an object is used to shift a fracturing valve open and divert a fracturing fluid flow through radial ports of the open valve.